The Path To You
by xXfangsluvr6Xx
Summary: Takes place after SOF: The Voice has shown Max the future of the world. And she has to save it, and soon. But which world will che choose? Hers with the flock? Or... with her biological family and the world at large? And what about Fang? FAXX! MxF
1. One

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Hello, fan fic readers and writers alike. This is my first actual full-length fan fic for Maximum Ride. My sister is on here, Odet Mae. You may know her writing style – I don't write the same as her. I write more Fax - a lot more. So I hope that will please you. For now. This fan fic will probably will be horrible and I'll hate it, and it should be firebombed. But, we'll leave it up to my reviewers. _

_Okay, enough rambling from me._

_L.Z._

_P.S. This will have Fang and Max POV only. That might change, because I might want to put a 3rd persons view a couple times. Maybe even some of the rest of the flocks. Wait, I'm contradicting myself aren't I? Oh, well._

1.

"We need time to dream;

Time to remember;

And time to reach the infinite:

Time to be."

-Anonymous

Max's POV

Flying.

There is a reason people dream about it. But trying to explain how it feels, the exhilaration you get, the adrenaline rush – is like trying to explain how water tastes. Yeah, it's like that.

It's been a week since Itex. A week since the Voice seemed to shut up for good. A week since I fought Max II. A week since that horrible isolation tank. I shudder just thinking about it, if that's even possible while flying, but I guess so, since I was able to jump a foot in the air once in surprise while flying. Yeah, you might remember that.

We decided after much deliberation to go back to the old house, to see if the Erasers really did burn it down to ashes. I have to admit, I miss it. Not the house itself really – just the feeling when we were there. The feeling like everything was okay – at least for a little while. The feeling that we were a family. We still are – we're all together, and that's what matters the most.

Everything is so peaceful up above the clouds in the sky. It's like all your worries disappear – at least for a little while.

I like to think about stuff when we fly together – the flock and I. Stuff about before the Erasers took Angel. Stuff about all the things that have happened to us so far. Stuff that has happened to me.

I like to think about what's in store for us – are we ever going to find the flocks families? And, are we ever going to find out about me? Where I came from? Maybe the flock had real families – and not me. Maybe I _was_ a test tube baby. I wouldn't be surprised.

"Max?"

I shook myself out of reverie, and looked over to see who had said my name.

Fang.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Are you okay? You seem –"

"Out of it? Yeah, I kind of am," I said.

Fang nodded, and looked forward, out into the clouds. It was getting dark. And plus, the flock looked like they were about to drop out of the sky in exhaustion. How could I not notice?

"Okay team. We're landing for the night. We need to sleep and refuel." I said, and began to descend below the clouds.

There were no trees below us – just wide-open prairie that stretched as far as the eye could see. I hesitated, not sure if we wanted to be out in the open like this. But since I couldn't see anything else – we landed.

It was completely dark within the hour, but a full moon shone bright above up, bathing us in cool moonlight.

The flock ate some trail mix and some chips, and were asleep within minutes after eating what we had.

I sat leaning back on my hands, eyes closed, and small smile on my face, when Fang came over and sat down next to me.

"Hey," he said, "Want me to take the first watch? I haven't in a while."

"You took it yesterday. I'll take it tonight," I replied, laughing a bit. "Stop trying to be Superman. I'm not weak you know."

"I do know," he said quietly, and then looked up at me, "And besides, who claimed to be Supergirl, just because she could fly when she got out of the School, and who was gone for three days, playing Supergirl?" he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

I laughed and sat up, punching him in the arm, and he laughed as well. His laugh was so great. I wondered why he didn't do it more often. I love his laugh. I could live on it. And his smiles. Those too.

"I'll stay up tonight," I said firmly, but smiling.

Fang grinned, and nodded, "Alright. G'night Max."

"G'night Fang," I replied, and he walked a little ways away, and laid down in the soft grass and went to sleep.

I stifled a yawn, and laid down with my hands behind my head, and stared up at the stars, until they faded away into sunlight.

* * *

_Okay, so that's the first chapter. I hope you all really like it. I think it's okay, and I have high hopes that it'll get better, or I'll seriously firebomb it. Okay. So please review! I'll return the favor for your fan fic if you have one! A Review 4 A Review!!!_

_P.S. I just got Odet to read _Twilight_ and now she's determined to steal Edward from Bella and marry him. For someone who refused to read that book, she seems a little crazy about it to me. But then, she's always been that way. XD_


	2. Two

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Hello, again. I'm posting this chapter up with the first one, so I have yet to get any reviews. But please do when you read this! I really need encouragement to keep this going. Thanks. R&R!!!_

_L.Z._

2.

"When friendships are real,

They are not glass threads of frostwork,

But the solidest things we can know."

-Ralph Waldo Emerson

Fang's POV

"Everyone up an' at 'em!" Max was yelling at the flock, kicking them awake.

I got up, and yawned, stretching out my large dark wings as far as they could go. Gosh that felt good.

"What's for breakfast?" were Nudge's first words, as always.

I grinned to myself, and began putting my stuff back into my backpack.

"We're going to have to find a town and get some food there. We're all out," Max announced, and the flock grumbled, but took off into the air after they had gathered what little they had.

Max was waiting, staring at me.

"After you," I said, holding out my hand to the sky.

She rolled her eyes, and set off running down the prairie, and leapt into the air, unfurling her beautiful brown wings, before she let out a cry of anguish and fell, holding her head and screaming in pain.

I ran as fast as I could and caught her before she hit the ground.

She moaned and thrashed in my arms, holding her head and crying out in pain.

"Let it end! Please! Just let me die!" Max cried, tears streaming down her face.

I set her down, and the rest of the flock landed next to us. Max stayed like that for the longest time before it seemed that the pain from her brain attack was ebbing away. When she was able to sit up, she wiped away her tears, and tried to stand. She staggered, but I held her up.

"Are you alright Max? Can you fly?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said quietly, and jumped back into the air, beating her wings hard to get airborne. I headed off after her and we gained altitude fast as we headed off to find breakfast.

* * *

Max's POV

We flew around for a bit before our raptor vision told me that there was a small town north of us. We landed a bit away and walked the rest of the way. It wasn't that far. But it seemed like friggin' 50 miles. I guess because I was preoccupied with my throbbing head – wondering why I got one again after so long.

**I have to remanifest myself into your head Max.**

Holy friggin' Jesus!

_Oh no. Don't tell me that you're back! _

I mentally cursed at myself, but the Voice heard me.

**Tut, tut Maximum. Such _language._**

_Shut the –_

Before I could finish, a blast of a hot energy of pain erupted in my head. I screamed bloody murder and fell to the ground, convulsing in pain.

I was vaguely aware of Fang's ragged, scared voice, yelling my name.

All I felt was the pain.

Images flashed before my eyes: rolling hills of lush green grass – the grass burning in a wall of flames, birds flying away through the smoke that rose up as high as the sky, screaming their lungs out; cities burning; a tsunami hitting a beach and people running away, but being caught and drowned in the deadly waves; of people, screaming out in pain, and then – of the flock – of us, flying above it all – all the pain and suffering of the world below us.

* * *

Fang's POV

We were almost a mile away when it happened.

Max got a look of pure shock and loathing on her face then she collapsed on the ground, screaming,

"No! Make it stop! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP! Let me DIE!"

I was scared to death.

Then suddenly, she slumped to the ground, limp.

No. She _cannot_ be dead. I _won't let _her!

"MAX!" I screamed, picking up her limp and still body.

"Looks like we're skipping breakfast guys. Come on, before someone comes."

And we took off without a word into the sky, and in moments we were high above the clouds where no one could see us.

We flew for I don't know how long. And Max didn't wake up. I could hear the flocks' stomachs growling, and they looked almost ready to drop out of the sky.

"Come on guys. We're landing. You guys need some refueling."

We had upgraded from prairie to scattered trees in small forests. I saw a small town ahead and we landed among the trees.

I set Max down as carefully as I could on the soft leaves and pine needles. I stared at her limp body for a moment before I instructed the flock on our next move.

"Alright guys. Go get some food in the town and bring some back for Max and me. I'm going to stay here with her. Someone has to."

I handed them our bankcard, and they set off, leaving me alone with Max.

It wasn't long until the convulsions started.

She started thrashing around, moaning and crying out at times, and nothing I could do would keep her still.

"Oh Max. What's happening to you?" I whispered once her thrashing started to ebb, but she was still sweating bullets and moaning something terrible.

I was scared to death on what was happening in her mind. And whether she'll survive.

* * *

_The next chapter will be about what is going on with Max. And what she's seeing and learning. I'm sure to love this chapter at least because I've planned t out already. YAY ME! Now, review please or you won't know what happens. PEACE! L.Z._


	3. Three

Disclaimer: me no own it 

_Hey all. Here is the chapter I promised. I was up late and early this morning working on it. This might be the last chapter I write for a while. Odet and me have midterms and regents next week. So, yeah. But here yah go!_

_L.Z._

3.

Courage is resistance to fear-

Master of fear-

Not absence of fear.

-Mark Twain

Max's POV

_All I felt was the pain._

_Images flashed before my eyes: rolling hills of lush green grass – the grass burning in a wall of flames, birds flying away through the smoke that rose up as high as the sky, screaming their lungs out; cities burning; a tsunami hitting a beach and people running away, but being caught and drowned in the deadly waves; of people, screaming out in pain, and then – of the flock – of us, flying above it all – all the pain and suffering of the world below us._

The Voice was doing this to me.

There was so much pain, so much agony. And so many things I saw.

First there were just random images. Of people, places and things.

A mailbox, full to bursting with letters; a dead bird on the ground – a sparrow; a house, burning to the ground; kids, human kids swinging on a swing-set in a park; a small schoolhouse; an old abandoned and condemned building with broken windows and holes in the roof; crows pecking at road kill; a bear and her cub in the wintertime forest; a bustling city full of tall skyscrapers and apartment buildings; then, it all faded away into a scene, one what involved me and my flock.

We were all flying, someplace down south, near the beach. I suddenly sped away from the flock towards the beach with my super speed, and was there in a few minutes.

I landed on the beach too fast and fell on my face.

I was angry.

I kicked a piece of driftwood so hard it flew out of sight.

I was yelling things, and then ran towards the waves and picked up a broken shell – one edge of it sharp. I walked back up the beach and knelt in the sand and started sawing away at my forearm.

_Wait! This is that day at the beach! This is a memory!_

I was now vaguely aware of the pain – I was so engrossed in watching the scene play out before me.

Then Fang was there.

Then the flock.

Fang was angry.

He was yelling at me, and I could tell, at the point of view that Fang – _Fang_ was trying not to cry.

"Want the chip out," I said brokenly.

"Well forget it! The chip stays in! You die when we die!" Fang yelled, bandaging my arm.

Then – I burst into tears.

Fang held me close, trying to soothe me – stroking my hair softly.

The others were there, all looked shocked and scared.

Then – the memory faded away.

Everything became fuzzy – hazy all around. I could see.

Then suddenly, I was running – running as fast as I could down a dirt path in the forest - running as fast as I possibly could. I looked around frantically – behind me – to the right – to the left; again and again.

Then 10 Erasers jumped out in front of me.

I spun around to run back the way I came, but more Erasers blocked that path. They were all around me – I had no place to go.

They snarled and howled and ground their teeth – flexing their muscles and sheathed and unsheathed their claws.

They suddenly jumped for me – and I went down in a fury of claws and teeth.

Then, everything went black – and I saw a small light in front of me – a long ways away.

I began walking towards it. Slowly; slowly.

As I walked, I looked around in the darkness all around me.

I screamed.

I saw Angel – lying dead beside me – horribly mangled.

I couldn't stop walking.

Then I saw Gazzy.

Then Nudge.

Then Iggy.

I cried out every time I saw one of them – but nothing could stop me from walking.

Then, laying before me – was Fang.

He was dead.

I felt like my heart had been ripped out and trampled on by a team of soccer players wearing cleats.

"No!" I cried, dropping to my knees, face in my hands – crying. "No, no! Not Fang! Please! Not Fang!"

Then suddenly the images were gone – and I woke up screaming.

* * *

_So, there you go. Please review! I need encouragement! And if you're wondering why Odet hasn't updated is because I've been hogging the computer. HA!!!_


	4. Four

_Disclaimer: me no own anything. J.P. own everything_

_Hello again everyone. L.Z. here. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm here now with a new chapter. Odet was hogging the computer because she had off from a midterm and I had one. Booger. I still love you though. I am very thankful for all my reviewers. You guys really gave me a lot of encouragement, so I'll keep going with the story as long as you all keep reviewing. Well, here it is:_

4.

"You don't have to like everything about someone,

To love them just the way they are."

-Anonymous

_Fang's POV_

Max just kept twitching, moaning and letting out little yelps of pain. It was endless - it never seemed to stop.

I was getting really scared – for Max. What would I do without her if this, whatever it was, consumed her whole being? I know I wouldn't last long without her by my side.

Then, suddenly, she burst up from her stiff, convulsing form, and sat up, holding her head and panting – tears flowing down her cheeks. She looked around wildly, and then saw me.

I saw relief flood through her eyes, and she launched herself into my arms, and cried into my chest. I let her gladly.

I hugged her close – stroking her hair, and murmuring that it would all be alright – that she was safe; nothing was going to harm her.

We just stayed that way for the longest time, until I could see the flock approaching in the sky. Max looked up, trying to dry her tears, and compose herself before they arrived.

"Max. Please," I began, unsure how to word this. "You – don't always need to be strong for them. You're only human."

She began to glare at me.

"Okay, almost human, but still. We all love you just the way you are, no matter how insane you act sometimes."

Max smacked me atop the head. "Take that back!" she said seriously, but her eyes gave her away – she was teasing me, even after what she just had to go through.

I grinned, and just then the rest of the flock arrived. Angel and Nudge rushed right over to her side, and I backed off, to give them some room.

"Max! Are you alright?" Angel said, concern in her eyes.

And then Nudge launched into her rambling,

"Omigosh! Max! You're awake! What happened? You went all funny and Fang had to carry you forever and then we landed and Fang made us go get food while he stayed with you! I was so worried that you were going to die and that we'd be alone with just Fang and Iggy! And we-"

"Nudge. Breathe." Max said, almost chuckling to herself, even after all that had happened to her.

Nudge stopped talking and looked away, embarrassed, but muttered,

"Sorry. Glad you're okay."

"It's okay sweetie." Max replied, and tried to get up, but almost fell over. I caught her quickly, and helped her stand upright.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"We got you some food, Max, and you too Fang." Gazzy said, walking up with some convenience store plastic bags full of junk food, and some hot dogs. I guess they went to a 7 Eleven.

Max smiled, gratefully, and began to shove food in her mouth like she hadn't eaten in like a week.

I smiled quietly to myself, and let her eat. I took a hotdog for myself, and in what seemed like no time, the food was gone, except for some fruit and trail mix. Max saved that for a snack for another day. Smart of her.

Soon enough, it started to get dark, and Max shooed the rest of the flock off to bed – stopping Nudge and Angel in the middle of one of their hand clapping games, and Iggy and Gazzy looking at and writing on a piece of yellow paper, which seemed to me like another one of their bomb schematics. I silently chuckled to myself, about how much Max would flip if she saw that.

Soon enough, within a half of an hour, the rest of the flock had settled down for the night, and I had told Max earlier that I was taking the watch. For once, it seemed, she didn't argue with me.

She laid down not far from where I was propped up against a tree, and I soon heard her calm steady breathing. _Good, _I thought, _she's asleep. She sure needs it._

But a few minutes later, she sat up, and turned around to face me. She crossed her legs and propped her arms on her knees and her palms on her chin. "Can't sleep," she said, while stifling a huge yawn. We both let out a little laugh, trying to break the awkward silence between us.

"Max, what happened when -" I began, but Max shushed me, putting a finger up to her lips.

"Just listen," she whispered, got up and came down to sit down next to me. My heart started thumping in my chest for reasons I could not place.

She sighed contently, and laid her head on my shoulder, and closed her eyes. "The sounds of the night – so peaceful and quiet," she whispered, barely audible, "The time when the world is at a standstill, but the darkest time is just before dawn – when the whole world is holding their breath – waiting for the first rays of the sun to peak out over the horizon."

I smiled quietly to myself, but it did not go without notice.

"Wow, you're smiling," Max chuckled to herself, "That's rare."

"Hey, when I'm with you, it's easier to just be laid back – I'm at ease around you." I whispered, so quietly, I was afraid she wouldn't hear me. But she did.

She picked her head off my shoulder and opened her eyes. She pushed herself off of me, and looked at my face intently – seriously, but then her face softened, and she smiled her radiant smile. "I wish you'd do it more often. I love to see you smile."

I smiled again. "Alright, I'll try to remember that."

She laughed, but let out another huge yawn. "Try to sleep Max. I'll be here."

She sighed, and laid her head down on my lap, and closed her eyes, but took my arm and laid it over her waist.

"Promise you you'll never leave me," she whispered.

"I promise," I said without hesitation.

She smiled.

"G'night Fang."

"G'night Max."

* * *

_Again, sorry it took me so long. I really hope you liked this chapter with the hint of Fax in it. There will be more, I can promise you that. Okay, I'm done. Review please. Oh, and I yelled at Odet to not make her last chapter so _New Moon_, but did she listen? Noooooo. Whatever. Please review now._


End file.
